world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071814EddyJack
01:48:43 -- galimatiasArguria GA began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 01:48 -- 01:48:50 CG: wait-what's going on? 01:49:07 CG: How did this handle end up on my list? 01:49:44 GA: -I AM SORRY, PLEASE STAND BY FOR A FEW SECONDS WHILE JACK DEALS WITH THE ISSUE AT HAND, THE QUESTION SHOULD BE ANSWERED BY THEN- 01:49:56 GA: ipijpasokdpasojgivan[ 01:50:15 GA: -PLEASE DON'T MIND THE KEYBOARD MASHES, THERE IS A SEA MONKEY IN CONTROL- 01:50:19 GA: aspockaspciahbm 01:50:23 CG: RUMO RAMMPAHD! 01:50:23 GA: opascccccccmmpl 01:50:31 CG: Er I mean HOLY HELLBENT 01:50:41 GA: Oh i'm really sorry! 01:50:58 CG: Er Right...who are you and how did you get my handle? 01:51:49 GA: I didn't quite get it per se, i'm afraid that i had an outbreak on my laboratory and one of my test subjects managed to smash his way into the main chumlist, adding a bunch of people in the proccess. 01:51:55 GA: Sorry for the inconvenience! 01:52:18 CG: Hey it's alright. I've had worse people chum me. 01:52:31 CG: I find it hard to believe the whole lab thing though. 01:52:41 CG: Then again I've talked with trolls as of late and a lady engineer... 01:53:27 GA: Well, yes, it may seem a rather ludicrous answer to how did i contact you, but if anything, this goes to prove that reality itself is weirder than fiction. 01:53:48 CG: More like reality itself has various posibilities regardless of the outcomes. 01:54:01 CG: So yeah...I've heard weirder and believed odder. 01:54:45 GA: Please, what could possibly be odder than an actuall sea monkey smashing his way to pester you? Something worse than that MUST be worth telling about. 01:56:13 CG: the cabin boy son of a pirate ship captain wanting to kill a noble high blood for laughs. 01:56:22 CG: troll politics. 01:56:49 GA: Ok you got me on that one, that's messed up. 01:57:10 CG: and it's actually happening. I'm just hoping it can be handled. 01:57:19 CG: I'm skeptical but I got good empathy about people. 01:57:33 CG: Even though I live high up in the mountains where the only human contact I got is my mother. 01:58:19 GA: That's... relatable... is that really your situation? That much isolation? 01:58:40 CG: Up to you to believe it or not but yeah. 01:58:51 CG: In a fancy rich mansion no less. 01:59:49 GA: Well i AM talking to you from a scientific lab filled with spy traps and weapons, i'm not exactly on a position of disbelief am i? 02:00:07 CG: No you're not. 02:00:27 CG: So let's try to be more formal. Edward Malloy, but I like being called Eddy. 02:01:24 GA: Heston, Jack Heston, It's nice to meet someone out of pure monkey-chance and have it be someone actually interesting. 02:02:06 CG: Considering this coming from a guy who just got me shocked past the other times I've been randomly pestered. 02:04:08 GA: It could be worse, you could have meet people by making surveys about their handle, i don't think it gets sadder than that. 02:04:24 CG: ...Yeah that is rather pathetic... 02:05:43 GA: The worse part is having an AI actually tell you that it's your best shot, like, the thing is programed to be the most intelligent a human being can be and it can't think of something else to help you meet people 02:06:15 CG: ...I feel really sorry for you. 02:06:42 CG: But i think this time it managed to bring up a chum handle that'll actually get you aquainted. 02:06:52 CG: If you're willing to think that. 02:07:16 -- galimatiasArguria GA changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 02:08:40 GA: But it wasn't even that! It was a monkey escaping! Nevermind i read that out loud and it hit me how sad is it. 02:09:15 CG: Yeah. By monkey or by AI. Though it sounds more like your AI has more character than anyone else near your vaccinity.. 02:10:54 GA: That would be true if it weren't for the fact that i can't keep her from going insane every few years. 02:11:33 CG: Huh. How did you try doing it last few times? 02:13:09 CG: Oh shit I gotta get going, mom's making dinner! Be back later! 02:13:13 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering galimatiasArguria GA at 02:13 --